With development of storage technologies, a network hard disk has increasingly diversified functions. The network hard disk not only has resource storage and resource access functions, but also has a resource sharing function. In contrast to a conventional resource sharing manner, such as a manner of resource sharing through emails on a small scale, resource sharing can be implemented on a large scale through a network hard disk.
A resource owner may send, through a web page plug-in or a client tool, a resource to a network hard disk of the resource owner for saving, and create an external link corresponding to the uploaded resource, so as to share the uploaded resource with a public visitor through the external link. After acquiring the external link, the public visitor may download, through the external link, the resource uploaded by the resource owner. Because the external link created by the resource owner can be oriented to all users, after acquiring the external link, each user can download, through the external link, the resource stored on the network hard disk, thereby implementing large-scale resource sharing through the network hard disk.
According to an analysis of the prior art, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior art.
In the prior art, a public visitor can download, through an external link created by an external-link creator (that is, a resource owner), a resource stored on a network hard disk, but cannot upload, through the external link, a resource to the network hard disk for saving; therefore, the external-link creator cannot acquire a resource through the external link created by the external-link creator.